


Oro y plumas

by Sugar_Writer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Writer/pseuds/Sugar_Writer
Summary: Rakan is a vastaya who knows he has great beauty, so he uses his body to earn money on his travels.
Relationships: Ezreal/Rakan (League of Legends), Rakan/Yasuo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

The vastayas were known for their unique appearance that resembled that of humans and animals, they lived in forests away from most humans, where they practiced magic and lived together in harmony. Most of them wished to be alone in the company of their tribe, but there were few who ventured beyond their Lands, their calm and magical nature made them more shy and wary of the unknown. The adventurers were more of a curious nature, so getting out of their comfort was easier, despite the dangers, they were willing to travel Runeterra in search of adventure.

Rakan was one of those

The young bird had been born with a great curiosity about the exterior, since childhood his dream was to know what was beyond the trees. When he reached adulthood, he wasted no time in going out in search of a joyous adventure, ignoring the warnings of other vastayas.

How wrong he was

Before long he found himself without food and money, the gold had run out quickly, and he could not stay the night at an inn without having a penny with him. He thought of going back to his tribe, but quickly dismissed the idea, as it would give them reason to never have to leave the forests and they would mock him for doing so. It was then that the vastaya realized that he did have something worthwhile with him ...

His body

Rakan was not ignorant of his own beauty, he knew he was handsome, almost bordering on arrogance, as he was always flattered by his fellow vastaya for his beautiful golden feathers, his silky hair and shiny skin like the stars. Being so dedicated to his appearance was worth it, because now he could take advantage of it, well, he was not shy in the sexual sphere, in fact in his tribe he was one of the youngest to experience carnal pleasures, and he always imagined enjoying the pleasure with someone else of a different race.

The inn keeper was a human, a plain-looking, slim, green-haired human with an older daughter who prepared food in the mornings. It wasn't ugly but it wasn't a big deal either, now what was missing was offering the man his new service for a couple of nights at the inn.

And what happened? The man gladly accepted, as expected. Who would resist him? The two of them spent a long night together, the man was quite demanding but he liked to compliment him, caress his feathers and to be his first experience with a human, it was not disappointing. Apart from getting a bed and food to sleep in, the man was very kind and paid him too, since he knew he would leave and it was not every day that a vastaya offered his butt to a human.

Smiling, Rakan knew what to do from now on, getting gold and pleasure at the same time.

"So— uhg ... You're e-experimenting aren't you?"

The gold-feathered vastaya guided his gaze back, as the one standing behind him was trying his best to please him as well, but he was an inexperienced young man.

"Please j-just be q-quiet"

Those little hands held his hips tighter as the vastaya was rammed onto the bed. Hum, he was a bit rude, not every day he accepted to spread his legs to someone so young, the human was just a blond teenager with blue eyes, very nice combination and with great charisma while he spoke, he had met him in a bar, where he had frequented a few weeks ago to look for clients. Apparently someone recommended that he go with him for his first time with a male.

When he saw him from afar he knew that he was someone outgoing, but when he approached and spoke to him he was so shy and cute that Rakan could not resist and agreed to be his first time for a large sum of gold. Too bad that the teenager has lost his virginity to a woman, he would have enjoyed even more being the one who broke it.

What was your name? Ah yes, Ezreal, cute name.

The teen had a small member but still worked not only for his own pleasure, but also to bring the vastaya to climax, which he appreciated.

"So tight"

Rakan could feel Ezreal drooling as he kept charging at him, which increased in strength and touched a sweet spot. Moaning even more, Ezreal seemed to perk up and quickened his pace, hugging him from behind, Ezreal each time accelerating his hips to bury his member even deeper in the vastaya.

Ezreal was a man with a rather young appearance, which satisfied him, as he deceived many like that, he even had a fresh charm that attracted women, but in recent years he did not find pleasure in vaginas, and without much to do decided to seek pleasure in another man. He was not shy but asking a beautiful vastaya to share a bed with him was really difficult, as it was the first time he did that with a man and it goes without saying that he was very nervous.

However, it was worth it. The interior of the male vastaya was heaven, tighter than any other vagina and smoother and wetter than any other woman he had ever been, he did not know if it was for being a vastaya or for a man, what he knew is that this vastaya was Rakan's name was a being made by gods for pleasure. Ezreal accelerated his thrusts, making his way inside the male, even being so wet, his huge and shaped ass would not stop sucking his penis with force, driving the young blond crazy.

Ezreal was really small compared to Rakan, but that didn't stop him from shifting his pose and pushing him against the bed and burying his penis deeper. The vastaya moaned with a face full of lust, the boy knew how to move.

The blonde kept increasing his thrusts and groaning at the same time, the sound of the room was only of the splash in the collision of their bodies. Rakan rocked back and forth as he moaned uncontrollably, his hand stroking his own erect cock as Ezreal impaled him and parted the walls of his tight ass.

With a little more strength, Ezreal felt that he couldn't take it anymore, so he inserted his entire penis inside the vastaya and began to release large jets of white semen deep into the other male.

Rakan started to shiver when he felt his warm insides, and he too released his own climax, spilling onto the floor.

Tired and sweaty, they both fell to the sides of the bed. Rakan flushed as he felt cum coming out of his ass. 

Panting tiredly, Ezreal finally found breath.

"Uh ... Don't tell anyone about this, please"

Rakan gave a small laugh "Don't worry, your first adventure with a man is safe with me"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Rakan had arrived in a village in Ionia, it was a quiet place but with good things to offer. The vastaya had bought what he could since he arrived, since the humble village was the main exporter of fabrics and Rakan found himself very elegant and beautiful clothes. By the time the man realized it, he had more clothing than gold. Cursing himself, he knew that today he had to work, since he could only sleep in some inns and food, but he wanted more elegant capes and red shoes, especially red shoes.

He found a not-so-fancy bar, and he wasn't sure to enter, because the most beautiful and elegant people don't attend these kinds of places, but he needed money and anyone would fall before his charm in that dump that humans called a bar. Confidently, Rakan walked through the door gracefully, immediately being the center of attention for being such a strikingly colored beauty and vastaya. The man heard whispers around him that he captured with his ears, everyone was talking about him, feeling his vanity swell, he asked for a simple tequila to drink and wait for someone to start calling him. It did not take long, a human approached, Rakan did not like this human very much, because he was an obese man and very drunk, he was not cute at all and this disgusting creature wanted to touch him, but the man took out a huge sack of gold coins, and Rakan couldn't resist, he would do it fast.

They both drank together to get to know each other better, Rakan decided to pretend kindness and attraction to the other man, who was starting to make inappropriate touches but the vastaya allowed it. The blonde decided to get drunk as quickly as possible, because that way he would forget that a pig would be touching him.

When they finally both warmed up, the human dragged Rakan into the dark area behind the bar. The man began to fill him with kisses with those thick lips while his big hands fondled him, Rakan only closed his eyes to escape from disgust as the human took off his clothes. When the human began to make his grip more possessive and rough, Rakan wondered if he really needed that gold, he had enough to live without his impulses to buy, maybe even another human is interested in him.

But his hazy thoughts and senses were interrupted by the sensation of those fingers stretching his entrance. Rakan bit his lip to stifle a groan of pain, he was being too abrupt and quick in his dry entrance. His shoulders sagged when he realized that it was too late, they had come too far and there was no choice but to let him use it. But Rakan could no longer stifle his scream when the man's fat penis already entered him. The vastaya was behind his client's back, and he was grateful for the pose for not seeing the face of the human who was charging at him and giving him a dirty talk.

Being fucked outdoors, near the garbage, Rakan was ashamed of himself.

When the man played with his flaccid penis, he felt very nervous, because despite the caresses he was not sure if he could be turned on. Not with the constant rough kisses on his cheeks and the human's huge hands gripping his hips.

When the man finally trembled, he knew the human was at his limit, grateful for reaching the end. Rakan asked him to finish outside but the human silenced him by holding him tightly and burying his penis even further inside, Rakan protested and tried to get away from the man's grasp.

"Enough, let me go!" The vastaya yelled trying to escape the human's embrace.

"Wait j-just missing ...!"

Rakan only felt revulsion until he heard a blow and the man's pained cry. A second later the vastaya noticed that the man who was holding him fell unconscious on the ground.

The vastaya didn't know what to think, as he was still drunk but he looked at the person who was holding a "stick" in front of him. It was another human apparently, one with brown hair tied in a ponytail, wearing blue robes and an iron shoulder pad.

"You're good?"

Yasuo was a person of peace and quiet, but for a man full of regret and pain, it was easier to drown in alcohol than to face his mistakes. They knew him as the wandering swordsman, a man who only traveled and helped those who were in danger, but the reality was that he only wanted peace and a good bottle to forget a relative of his. This is how he got to the Joniana village, where the first thing he did was find a tavern and start drinking until he couldn't stop.

When he achieved his goal, he got up to leave but on his way he heard strange sounds and found himself watching how a huge man forced a person to have sex, he knew it by the way the other was squirming. Seething with anger, Yasuo did not draw his sword, but struck with all his might on the other man's head with the sheath, knocking him out and causing him to release his victim.

As soon as the fat body fell to the ground, he realized that who they were raping was the vastaya he had seen briefly when he entered.

"Are you okay?" Yasuo asked slowly, because if he spoke fast he would stumble over his words because of how drunk he was. In fact, the swordsman didn't know how even he himself was still standing.

The body of the vastaya was naked, revealing its shiny and smooth skin, surely soft like that of a baby, in addition the feathers inside the body of the male, arms and legs, especially the legs, were even better, where it showed even more its characteristics of its kind. Despite the situation, Yasuo knew that the male vastaya was really cute, an exquisite target for any degenerate, after all vastayas were not seen much due to their discreet nature. Perhaps what caught the vastaya's attention the most were its bright and beautiful feathers.

"What ..?" He finally spoke, his face confused and alarmed, looking at the unconscious man and finally at him.

Yasuo was about to reply but was interrupted by the sudden movement of the vastaya, who changed his expression in the blink of an eye.

"What did you do!?" The birdman yelled as he stomped closer to him.

Raising an eyebrow, the swordsman replied "Saving you?"

"Ha!" The blonde made a sound of mockery and offense "Save me !? You knocked my client unconscious! Now how will he pay me like this !?" He squealed like a child throwing a tantrum.

Yasuo denied looking at him with critical eyes "Are you saying that the way you squirmed under him was of your own free will?"

This time the vastaya averted his gaze slightly, but it was enough to confirm his suspicions.

"Well those were my reflections!" He exclaimed in his defense.

Yasuo blinked slowly, as everything was still spinning in his head. Looking more closely as the other man grumbled, he realized that he would not mind spending time with him, warm weather, since his strong and wet thighs attracted a lot of attention. Cursing himself, the swordsman realized his penis was beginning to react to his vague thoughts.

But why not? The male vastaya was the one who sold his body for the purpose he needed at that time. What else could I lose? Why did he even think so? The alcohol had apparently not burned enough neurons.

"If you really want gold ..." Yasuo staggered forward "I can give it to you"

Rakan dropped his frustrated expression and looked at him curiously

"Y-Yasuo, right?"

Rakan was back in the same pose as before, only this time the man on top of him was someone handsome. Yasuo was on top of him, caressing him with one hand and moving in and out of the vastaya's shaped butt with the other, stretching it for fun. The human's breath was on his neck, dampening it and causing a slight tingle that made him gasp slightly.

The swordsman replied by nodding

Despite reeking of alcohol, the other man also smelled of ojas and wind, like a drunken breeze. Also, that name ...

"I think ..." Rakan squirmed, the man speeding up his fingers "I heard from s-someone n-named Yasuo once"

His ass was dilated enough, no foreplay was necessary, but apparently Yasuo insisted on playing with it. The hand that caressed his chest disappeared, followed by a familiar sound and finally the vastaya felt the man's member caress his entrance.

Being overly excited, Rakan leaned his rear further towards the swordsman's penis.

"Come on ..." he gasped "P-Put it in now— ugh!"

Rakan was struck impaled before he could complete his sentence. Woah, that penis was really big, maybe that's why he insisted on dilating it, because in his life selling his body he did not find many members of that size.

Yasuo hugged him from behind as he pushed and pushed his way into the narrow interior of the vastaya. Fuck, the ass of the male vastaya sucked his penis like a virgin, tight, warm and wet, it seemed that that ass was made for him. Rakan's long tail had stiffened as he felt her heat rise.

Then Yasuo came out from inside Rakan, and went back in and impaled him hard.

Rakan saw stars, damn it was really good! That huge member was hitting his sweet spot, that set of nerves inside him that made him melt and his head spin. He came back out and hit him again, repeating a slow but hard beat, making sure to hit deeply.

"GaAH—!" Rakan choked, it felt very, very, very good.

Yasuo tried his best not to free himself the moment his thrusts increased, but it was difficult with Rakan's ass sucking on his cock like a treat. Letting go, the swordsman took the male's face and turned it to place a wet kiss on the vastaya's mouth.

Rakan saw stars again, Yasuo's tongue was aggressive and delicious, it tasted like alcohol and fruit for some reason, delicious, it was sweet, it was perfect. Pulling back to breathe and leaving a trickle of drool, Rakan let out a great groan again as the man's pace increased. Unknowingly, the vastaya felt his excitement grow even more as the swordsman's scarred hand began to caress his shy little member, play with it, and move it up and down.

Rakan was now panting and drooling with a huge smile on his red face, he wished this feeling would never end. With more force and speed, Yasuo pushed Rakan towards the boxes, planting him with his hand around the neck, from this view you could see how his member entered and left the vastaya's ass, and how his round buttocks bounced with force. Unable to contain himself anymore, Yasuo accelerated his rhythm even more and finally his member began to release all his semen inside the vastaya male's ass, not wanting to let his seed spill out, he forced himself even more deeply inside vastaya.

When he finished, Yasuo withdrew his limp member from the vastaya. Looking at Rakan, she saw him on the brink of unconsciousness as he drool with a big smile on top of the box. His legs touched the ground with his ass dropping his seed, his wet thighs showed small bruises on the neck and hips of the vastaya.

That sight made him feel sickly proud of his virility, he had not been carried away by his carnal desires for a long time, his path did not give him time.

Taking a step back, Yasuo nearly fell, his head spinning more and he felt even weaker, god, how he hated that feeling of vulnerability.

The male vastaya's body moved and Yasuo returned his gaze to him. Rakan rose trembling, the swordsman helped him to sit up, and they fell silent.

Rakan finally looked at him "Another round?"

Yasuo almost swore to see hearts in the vastaya's eyes

"I do it for free" The vastaya's hand went straight to his member, starting to caress him and managing to excite him.

The swordsman was surprised but then laughed lightly "You seem insatiable"

Rakan smiled lowering his head "But only from you" And began to swallow the swordsman's member in his mouth.

This would be a long night

**Author's Note:**

> No soy muy buena en inglés perdón.
> 
> Ah, también está historia tendrá múltiples emparejamientos con Rakan recorriendo el mundo y ofreciendo su culo.


End file.
